Pictures Of The Past
by AngelGirl15
Summary: A one-shot deal. Rory's getting ready to move away & finds her old photo album...lotsa fluff but i was bored. R&R plz.


Pictures Of The Past   
by **AngelGirl15**

  
**Name: **_AngelGirl15_   
**Email: **_sweet_death_29@hotmail.com_   
**Title: **_Surprise_   
**_S_poilers:**_ could reference any ep of season 1 or 2_   
**Rating: **_Pg-13_   
**Feedback:**_Plz email feedback to sweet_death_29@hotmail.com_   
**Other notes:**   
**Disclaimer: **_these don't belong to me...blah, blah, blah u know it by now._   


Everything was packed up. I was surrounded by boxes and suitcases. It was hard to imagine leaving this place. My dream was coming true...I was going to Harvard. Hell at Chilton was over. I looked around, double-checking I wasn't leaving anything important. I noticed a blue binder looking thing under my desk. 

"What's that?" I wondered aloud. I walked over to it and pulled it out. In calligraphy on the front was written Memories. It was a gift from my mom a while ago, yet she kept updating it. I hadn't looked through it in a long time. I pulled it out and sat down on my bed. The first page was a picture of my mom and dad all dressed up. "Lorelai & Christopher at Homecoming, 1982." They looked so cute. My mom had told me it was the first and only school event they had ever attended. 

I turned the page and it was a picture of my mom holding me as a baby. She had the bggest smile ever, even though she looked exhausted. Below it was a picture of both of us with my grandparents, who looked strained yet somewhat joyous. 

The next page contained a picture of my 1st birthday party. I was sitting in a too big for me chair, holding for dear life onto the table. Mia was there, and so was my mom. There were a few others there but no one I can name. Everyone was so happy. 

The next picture was my mom and I sitting at Luke's. She was clutching her coffee, with 3 cups empty in front of her. The label told me that I was 2 years old. I was staring at my mom with wide eyes, probably wanting that coffee. Luke was in the background, arguing with Taylor. Nothing had changed. There were pictures of me and my mom at every Halloween in a variety of costumes. From princess's to cowgirls to Madonna. There were ones from every birthday party with the town. 

There was a ton of pictures of me and Lane. There was one with both of us in the middle of a cake fight. Both of us were covered in food and laughing. Somehow my mom had managed to grab the camera and snap the picture. There was one where both of us had fallen asleep in my room, listening to music. I laughed at a couple of me buried behind books. I stopped at a strained picture. It was my mom and grandparents at the time I had seen them when I was 12. All 3 were straining smiles, but iI was sitting in front of them grinning away, a book clutched in my hands. I flipped ahead a few pictures to when I had started at Chilton. 

There was a picture of me before I went, my arms loaded with books and smiling. Next to it was the one my mom had taken when I had gotten home. There was no smile, and I was nearly falling over with all the books. "Better days will come" was written below it. My mom always knew what would cheer me up. The next picture made me smile and cringe. It was of Dean and I, taken before we were really going out, before the kiss. We looked so akward. The next picture contained us before the Winter Formal at Chilton. We were both smiling and happy, with my mother glaring at my grandmother in the background. That night turend into one of the most horrific ever. There were a few more pictures of us together before we broke up and a bunch after. I gasped when I saw one picture. It was of Tristan and I talking before he left... I can remember that moment so clearly in my mind. Something was different then. 

_ I got in some trouble. _   
_Trouble involving? _   
_Involving Duncan and Bowman, and Bowman's dad's safe. _   
_Oh no. _   
_ I mean, Bowman had a key. It was supposed to be no big deal. And the crazy silent alarm kicked in. _   
_ You broke into Bowman's dad's safe? _   
_ Yes. _   
_Stupid. _   
_Yes. ___

There was just something in the way he spoke. I have not seen him since that night. I've heard the stories. He came back last summer, but I never saw him. I was in Washington with Paris. 

_: I gotta go. So, I might kiss you goodbye but, uh, your boyfriend's watching. Take care of yourself, Mary.___

A final good-bye. Maybe I'll see him again...maybe he actually did change. 

I turned the page and my heart nearly broke. On one side was a picture of Dean and I, on the other Jess and I. I don't know why that all happened, but it screwed my life up. I turned the page, and it was of me and my cast on one side and the other, Dean and I at Sookie's wedding. I ran after that day. I didn't even say good-bye to Dean, or Jess. I couldn't. I was afraid they'd see right through me. Dean had gotten the hint. My mom sent me a letter from him. He said he knew what was going on and that we had to break up. I cried when I read it. I still have that letter somewhere. I had reread it so many times, you can barely read some of the writing. 

It was weird...these picures captured my life. Most of it was happy. With guys, rarely ever. I flipped through with pictures of me at school events. Jess was with me for most of them. There was Paris, Madeleine, Louise and I at graduation. My mom and I, my dad and I, my young little sister and me with Sherry and my dad, my grandparents, Lane, Sookie & Jackson, Taylor, and even Kirk. It almost made me cry thinking about what I was leaving. Luke was moving in with my mom. My dad and Sherry along with little Kim live in Boston. Jess left after high school. His mom got sick and he as much as he doesnt like her that much, he needed to be there. We broke up before he left. He's going to a school out west, in California while I'm going to Harvard. Thing's just never seemed to be the right time for us. 

The last picture in the album was of my mom and me. Sitting in front of the TV, asleep on top of each other. Coffee clutched in my moms hands, a book in mine. That's the way it always has been...her and me. Nothing can break us apart. Nothing has...well Jess came close...but nothing will. My life may have been interesting but I like it. Now it's a new chapter. University...and beyond... 

The End 

_Au: this is a one-shot deal...it just hit me when i was flipping through my pictures even though someone else has probably written something like this. Wrote this in a hour or so & will probably regret it l8er but here it is. Plz r&r and im trying to get working on SURPRISE but i just run out of time & inspiration. I dont know y, i know where i want to go with it i just dont feel like writing it...but im working on that.___

_!*!*!AngelGirl15!*!*!!_


End file.
